Chulavagga 10.11
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Tenth Khandhaka >> 10.11-10.15 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) TENTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS/NUNS) Chapter-11. 1. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhuni, when on her death-bed, said: 'After I am gone, let my set of necessaries belong to the Sangha.' Then the Bhikkhus and the Bhikkhunis disputed as to it,' saying: 'It belongs to us; it belongs to us.' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'If, O Bhikkhus, a Bhikkhuni, or a novice under training to become one (a Sikkhamana), when on her death-bed, should say: "After I am gone, let my set of necessaries belong to the Sangha," then it is the Bhikkhuni-sangha it belongs to; the Bhikkhu-sangha is not the owner of that. If a Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus, or a novice under training to become one (a Samanera), when on his death-bed, should say: "After I am gone, let my set of necessaries become the property of the Sangha," then it is the Bhikkhu-sangha it belongs to; the Bhikkhuni-sangha is not the owner of that' ---- Chapter-12. 1. Now at that time a certain woman, who had formerly belonged to the clan of the Mallas had entered the Order of the Bhikkhunis. She, seeing a weakly Bhikkhu(Monk) on the road, struck up against him with the edge of her shoulder, and knocked him over. The Bhikkhus murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying: 'How can a Bhikkhuni assault a Bhikkhu?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to assault a Bhikkhu. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I prescribe that a Bhikkhuni, O Bhikkhus, on seeing a Bhikkhu, should get out of the way when still at a distance, and make room for him.' ---- Chapter-13. 1. Now at that time a certain woman, while her husband was on a journey, became with child by a paramour. She had a premature delivery, and asked a Bhikkhuni, a confederate of hers, to carry away the foetus in her bowl. And that Bhikkhuni put it into her bowl, and, covering it over with her upper robe, went away. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu, who was on an alms-pilgrimage, had made a vow not to partake of the first food given to him until he had already given of it either to a Bhikkhu or to a Bhikkhuni. On seeing the Bhikkhuni; that Bhikkhu said: 'Come, sister! take some food.' 'No thank you, Sir.' a second and a third time the Bhikkhu made the same request, and received the same reply. Then he said, 'Sister! I have made a vow not to partake myself of the first food given to me until I have already given of it either to a Bhikkhu or to a Bhikkhuni. Come, sister! take the food.' Then that Bhikkhuni, being so pressed by the Bhikkhu, pulled out her bowl, and showed him what was inside of it. And the Bhikkhu was indignant, and annoyed, and remonstrated, saying: 'How can you do such a thing?' And he told the Bhikkhus, and they were indignant, &c., and told the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to carry away a foetus in her bowl. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow a Bhikkhuni, O Bhikkhus, on seeing a Bhikkhu, to pull out her bowl, and show it to him.' ---- Chapter-14. The following short section will scarcely bear translating into modern English. ---- Chapter-15. 1. Now at that time the people gave food to the Bhikkhus(Monks), and the Bhikkhus gave to the Bhikkhunis. The people murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying: 'How can their reverences give away to others what was given for them to have--as if we did not know how to give gifts?' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhu, O Bhikkhus, is not to give away to others what was given for them themselves to have. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time the Bhikkhus had come into the possession of some (meat for) food. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to give it to the Sangha.' Too much came into their possession. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to give away that which was given to special individuals (and to keep that which had come into the possession of the Sangha as a whole).' Now at that time food, which had been stored up for the Bhikkhus, had come into their possession. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow food that has been stored up to be enjoyed by the Bhikkhunis after they have had it given over to them by the Bhikkhus.' 2. same repeated, reading Bhikkhuni for Bhikkhu, and vice versa.